The Missing Black
by Werelock94
Summary: Jacob Black and Renesmee have four beautiful children. The only problem is, their first born daughter was taken by Aro, who wanted her for himself. What happens when her family's relentless search for her comes to an end? What happens when their missing daughter practically walks straight back into their lives?
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Jacob Black and Renesmee have four beautiful children. The only problem is, their first born daughter was taken by Aro, who wanted her for himself. What happens when her family's relentless search for her comes to an end? What happens when their missing daughter practically walks straight back into their lives?

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

I cough and splutter, gasping for air. I feel for this thing that's choking me, wrapping my fingers around what feels like a tube, and yank. The burning in my throat is impossible, almost too much to bear but my need for precious oxygen trumps.

I ignore the shouts that beg for me to stop, beg for a nurse and for help. I pull hard on the tube, retching as it slides up my throat, the feeling of being choked is so strong my body is rejecting this tube and I am more than willing to help rid myself of it.  
With one last retch the tube is out, my eyes are foggy with tears my throat feels like it's on fire but at last I can breathe again.

Throwing the tube on the floor, I fall back on the bed, exhaustion consumes me and I let the blackness take me.

The next time I wake, it's less traumatic, _physically_ at least. Three people are sat around my bed watching me intently.

Two of them I wish I never laid eyes on.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asks, squeezing my hand.

"Fucking amazing" I growl.

"Sarah" Jacob Black, or _dad_d_y _squeezes my other hand, drawing my attention away from Paul.

"No!" I rasp "No, don't even speak to me, I don't want to see you!" my eyes snap to the woman standing behind me, who claims to be my mother. Ripping my hand from his I add with finality "Get out."

_**Two months earlier.**_

"I want to break free from your lies, you're so self-satisfied I don't need you, I've got to break freeeeeeeee!" I sing loudly over the buzzing of the tattoo gun, I love tattooing this client he's my regular. Together we've been working on his sleeve for the past couple of months, designing it so it's just as he imagined.

Multiple sessions of serious inking have gotten us to this final stage, the finishing colouring and shading is being added today.

"How you doing?" I ask, wiping away the excess ink.

Although he grits his teeth as I swipe at the freshly scratched skin for the millionth time he admits "All good, I can't wait for this to be finished man! Its gonna be shit hot!"

Scratching away with the needle, adding the final shading to the pocket watch I add "Well obviously, it's my work"

Hours pass by without me noticing, I love getting lost in my work always have and always will. I take pride in any piece of work, and make sure every things perfect. But this piece is more precious than most. I first tattooed Chris when I was just an apprentice, he was a brave man letting a rooky loose on him! And now, four years later he came to me to get his first ever sleeve done. I know that to Chris this isn't just any old tattoo, it means a lot to him.

Spraying the disinfectant Dettol over his arm, wiping away the ink and the blood I can't help but smile at my finished work.

"Go ahead, take a look" i nod in the direction of the mirror as I start to tidy up my work station.

I watch as Chris admires his sleeve in the mirror, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh man, I can't thank you enough. He would have loved this!"

This is the reason why I love my job. Being a tattoo artist is much more than just inking pretty pictures onto people. Watching Chris smile at the Time themed sleeve for his grandfather in the mirror is priceless.

"Check it out!" Chris shouts to his friends as we walk back into the shop area of the studio "it's fucking amazing!"

"Thanks Chris" I smile leaning against the counter, trying to play down his compliments. All bullshit aside it's seriously the best feeling in the world when people love your work. "Hey Chris, you did really well! I thought you were gonna pass out at one point" I jibe, jokingly

"Nah, tough as old boots me!" he throws a wink in my direction.

Leaving him and his friends to admire his new ink, I go behind the desk to check my appointment book when a flyer is held under my nose.

"Tattoo convention Of. The. Fucking. Century, do not tell me you're not entering" Jessie waves the flyer in front of me, in obvious annoyance.

I push his hand away, rolling my eyes "You know I can't afford to go Jess. Don't fucking keep on" I huff

"Bullshit" he snaps "You are going, we all are. Next month. End of."

"Don't tell me you're not entering?" Chris joins in "Everyone went mental for your work in London, you'd be mad not to go!"

I look between them both in disbelief "Um hello, how am I supposed to afford it? It would be different if this was London"

"Sar, seriously. If you went, you could make double any money you'd make if stayed here. Once they see your work people will pay anything for you to tattoo them there and then. And the prize money is twenty grand, you could finally open your own studio!"

Before I could protest he thrusts another piece of paper at me "Pay me later, I've already booked our tickets bitch" turning and strutting back into his work room, he holler's

"Seattle tattoo convention here we fucking come!"


	2. Run Run Rudolf

_**Forks, Washington - The following month**_

"We managed to find her" Edward informed Jacob and Renesmee, his jaw set tight, eyes unreadable.

"Daddy, you know we've been trying our best to find her-" Renesmee started to plead, ringing her hands in frustration.

Edward raised his, palms facing his daughter "Let's not get into that right now, shall we" Edward cut her off, his voice cool.

"Our efforts-" he gestured to Bella, who was standing alongside her husband and to the rest of the Cullens who were also present "Have finally paid off. We lost track of Sarah shortly before Aro was killed. We have no idea where she went, or who she was with, and that made things difficult"

Jacob frowned, worry etched into his features "But you just said you'd found her! How- what- please say you still know where she is?" He almost begged.

"Oh don't worry Jacob!" Alice beamed despite the clear tension in the room "We haven't lost her again, in fact she's closer than you think"

Rage burned through him "You think this is funny?! What are you going to do, present her like some kind of game show host?"

Jake's hands balled into fists and he started to shake with raw fury, how dare they dangle precious information about his daughter In front if him, like a carrot on a stick! "What's going on Alice!?" He demanded

"Don't you speak to her like that dog! We are the ones who have been searching relentlessly for her, not you!" Rosalie hissed.

Jacob was on his feet in the blink of an eye, his shaking intensified. Red mist beginning to cloud his vision of the blonde leech In front of him.

"Hunny, please" Renesmee begged, laying a cool hand on him, her voice dropping to almost a whisper "the kids.."  
Both jake and Nessie's eyes landed on the three children in the room, whiteness to everything.

Jakes trembling began to slow, but his eyes gave away just exactly how angry he still was.

"Cut to the chase" he snapped at Edward, grinding his teeth hard enough to make his jaw ache.

"Very well" Edward began "Sarah, your first born child, your daughter. You remember her? I'm sure you must-"

"That is enough!" Carlisle exclaimed "If you two can not be civilised then maybe you should not be present"  
Before Jacob could interrupt he continued  
"I know full well that you are her father, and that you-" his eyes landed on Edward "Are her grand father but for the sake of everyone involved, please remain calm"

Both Jacob and Edward realised that this was a warming, more than a request.

"How is she closer than we all think? Where's Sarah?" The most un likely of people- Jacob and Renesmee's second born child- Jacob Junior asked calmly from his place with his younger brothers across the room.

"I'm glad you ask Jj" Carlisle smiled warmly at his great grandson "Sarah is in Seattle, as of this afternoon"

_**Sarah's pov**__**  
**_  
Y'know that film, Home Alone, When the mother and all the family are running through the air port to the song, Run Run Rudolf? Yeah, well picture that now.

Myself; Jesse, Roxy, Roxy's boyfriend Ben and my boyfriend Luke are all running through the terminal at Heathrow.

"Oh my god, I can barely breathe!" Roxy complains as we finally arrive at the departure gate.

Luke and Ben grunt, trying to catch their breath without actually showing any signs of distress.

"Girl, I told you we should have left sooner!" Jesse adds for good measure.

I shoot him a dirty look as i throw my bag on the belt of the x-ray machine, and try and catch my breath.

"Well if _someone_, meaning_ you_!" I shove him "Didn't get us all drunk last night, we would have got up sooner and hangover free!" I groan.

He laughs, throwing his bag on next "I didn't force you to drink" he's smug now because he knows I have no answer to that.

"Oh fucking shut it!" I hiss quietly as I step through the security scanner and a security guard waves a wand over me.

We get the all clear and head for the bus that will take us to the steps of the plane.

"I never get why they do this for some flights, and yet they have the tunnel thing for others. Are they trying to say something about our social status?" Jesse complains

"Tunnel thing?" Roxy sniggers "It's called a gang way dumbass!"

We sit there silently, watching the life of the airport on the outside- from the safety of the bus.  
Planes take off and land with only seconds in between, little golf buggies wizz past pulling trailers piled high with suitcases and for a while it holds our attention.

The rain is pouring down outside, and the bus is crammed full of warm bodies making the windows steam up. I draw a sad face in the condensation, and feel Luke's arm wrap around my waist.

"What's wrong babes?" He asks quietly, his breath fanning over the side of my face.

"I think I'm dying" I whine pathetically, leaning into him "this hangover is killing me and I'm so thirsty I'm about to lick the condensation off the windows, just for something to drink!"

He laughs un-sympathetically "I told you it was a bad idea Sar! Anyway, cheer up! We're going on holiday!"

"It's hardly a holiday if you're leaving a country where it rains all the time, to go to a place where - oh yeah- rains all the time!"

"Stop moaning!" Roxy hisses, digging me in the ribs.

We're sitting on the plane now, and I'm sandwiched between Luke and Jesse. At least all five of us managed to bag seats together in one long row.

I watch quietly as Jesse browses through the magazine that's tucked in the pouch on the back of the seat in front.

"How much Is a lemonade?" I ask Jesse, he flips the pages looking for the drink selection "hold on-" i warm "don't tell me yet, let me prepare!"

Jesse laughs lightly "Shut up bitch! Look-" he shows me the magazine "only £3"

"Only!? Are you fucking serious? Who pays £3 for a bottle of pop!"

"You" he grins "unless you want to die of thirst for the next eight hours?"

Ben leans forward and kindly adds "Could even be longer, depending on the wind"

"Fuck sake" i grumble

"Cheer up babe!" Like chirps from beside me

"No!" I snap.  
I know I'm being miserable but I'm too hungover to care.

Once the planes in the air and my thirst is quenched everything settles down. People plug in their head phones to listen to music or watch a film, some people even get out laptops and iPads.

I pull my bag down from the over head, getting out my pencil's and sketch pad. I snap the table down In front of me, and flip through the pages to the piece I've been working on- a pencil drawing of a half man, half wolf face.

* * *

**AN/ Thank you to everyone, who's reviewed and added this story to their favourites!**


	3. Stars And Stripes

The plane lands, finally after the longest eight hours of my life. We all scramble off, eager to get to our bags first.

"That a new design?" Jesse asks, nodding in the direction of my sketch pad as we wait at baggage claim.

"No" I say shaking my head "It's just something that I had to draw y'know." Jesse nods in agreement, both of us sharing an understanding that the sudden urge to draw or sketch new things isn't un common for tattooist or artists.

You see, once the idea forms itself in your mind, it spreads. Infesting itself there until all you can think about is how you'd draw it. What lay out you'd use or how you'd use shadowing to give the best effect. Sometimes I find myself painting or sketching at four am.

"It's good though" he comments "Put it out there in the convention and see who wants it! It might even be the winner" he winks.

"Maybe, maybe not" I grin. I'll admit that I'm quite selfish when it comes to my work, sometimes some things just need to be mine.

"She won't" Luke says from behind me "I've seen her paint masterpieces at like 6am! I've told her that she should show case them, even if people don't want them as tattoos maybe she could sell them"

"Maybe I don't want to sell them!" I argue "I'm not a painter, I'm a tattooist. I don't like giving my work away like that. Ever thought that I just paint because I enjoy it?" I snap at him.  
I feel my temper flare and before I can do anything about it I find myself almost shouting at him "Why are you even here anyway? This is a convention for_ tattooists_! For Christ sake"

We don't speak to each other again that night. So I'm surprised when I find him ready and waiting to come with me, Jesse and Roxy to the convention the next morning.

"Sorry about yesterday" I manage to spit out, making it clear I am far from sorry "I didn't mean to snap at you like that"

"Its fine don't worry about it" he shrugs "I know you're just nervous" he says sweetly

I feel my eyebrows pull together in confusion, my eyes meeting his "Nervous about what?" I challenge

"That no one will like your work" his face remains the same, but I can see the bitterness flash in his eyes.

"Fuck you!" I spit. Purposely I catch him in the ribs with my heavy kit bag. I storm out of the lobby into the humid air of Seattle and find Roxy and Jesse loading their kit into a cab.

"That bastard is not coming anywhere with us today!" I fume "No way is he ruining this chance for me!" Only then I notice a missing person "Wait, where's-"

"Ben?" Roxy cuts me off "Yeah he's in bed sleeping off his hang over. He _claims_" she air quotes, rolling her eyes "That its jet lag. But I know he spent ages down in the lobby getting hammered" she says her hand coming to rest on her hip.

"Oh good, so when he wakes up at least he'll have Luke to keep him company" I say as I load my bags into the cab.

"Where to Miss?" The cab driver asks me as I slide into the front passenger seat. I drew the short straw and have to ride shotgun. I can't help but smile at his accent. It sounds so polished and happy and fun. I feel like I'm in a movie.

"Uh, I'm not sure what the place is called exactly" I say watching his face, checking to see that he's understood what I'm saying. Sometimes my accent is so strong people have a hard time understanding what I'm actually saying. "Jesse, what's the place called again?" I ask over my shoulder.

He manages to explain to the cabby where we need to be better than I could.

"Oh my god" Roxy and Jesse repeat so fast it almost sounds like one word "Look at the crowds! And it hasn't even started yet!"

I can't help the nervous butterflies that swarm in my stomach at the sight of so many people. Hauling our bags we make our way over to a crowd of people standing in line at the door. I can't help but feel happy about the opportunity I'm going to have, I suddenly want to tell Luke how amazing it's going to be, to be able to show my work to so many people! That's when I realise he's not here. But somehow I feel that he's not meant to share this moment with me.

"Um, excuse me" Roxy starts as she approaches a group of guys and girls near the very end of the line "Do you know where the artists are supposed to go?"

A tall guy, kind of big in his build turns to face Roxy. He blinks for a moment appearing to be processing what she just said. He's exactly the kind of guy you'd expect to see at an event like this. Now that I look at him properly I see his leather jacket, his curly grey hair half hidden under a bandana of stars and stripe's, his greying goatie and a few metal piercings. His eyes, kid of grey make a quick assessment of the three of us.

"You guys are artists?" his face seems to reverse in its aging as he breaks a smile "Wow that's so cool!" his manner of speech is unusual and it makes me smile.

"Yeah we are" I say "How do we get in? We have to get set up in time"

Before the biker can reply, a young girl ducks underneath a few arms and pushes her way in front of him.

"Hey!" she exclaims "You're Sarah Black! I've seen your work online, it's amazing! I can't believe you're here!"

Well that makes two of us, I think.

The girl is practically beaming. I'm also in shock at how this girl knows me, so my response is delayed.

"Ruth!" the biker guy calls to the slip of a girl "Cut it out will ya, you can fan girl inside! Let these poor guys get their shit together before you hassle them" his grey eyes turn to mine again, smiling he says "Just make your way to the front of the line and show them your passes and they'll let ya in, that's what all the others did! And don't you be worrying about time; we're just here extra early to get in good!"

The three of us thank him and being pushing our way through the crowds of people

"What does that girl mean she's seen my work online" I shoot a look at Jesse and Roxy as we skilfully navigate the crowds

"We might have put some of your work on the convention website" Jesse looks menacing "The hits you had were amazing, people were asking if they could pre-book sittings with you and all sorts! Looks like you're gonna be one busy chick Sar!" He says smugly

Before I can respond I almost slam into the back of some woman

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I call out over my shoulder as I make my way past her, trying to keep up with Roxy and Jesse

Before I realise what's happening there's a chorus of 'hey's!' and 'wait up's!" people being to call my name and try and grab me by the arm

"What the fuck have you done Jesse!" I hiss "You better not have done something you'll live to regret!" I suddenly have visions of naked pictures of me being posted online

"I swear he hasn't done anything horrible Sar" Roxy calls "He literally just posted pictures and videos of your best work!"

"You better not be l-"

I'm suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled nearly clean off my feet, backwards into the crowd. I shriek in pure shock my arms flailing. I'm righted back on my feet and turned abruptly.

I find myself face to chest with someone wearing a black t-shirt.

"What the actually fuck was that!?" I scream, tilting my head up to get a good look at the assholes face. "You freak, let me go!" I know, not the best was to make a good impression.

His eyes bore into mine and as much as I want to look away I can't. There's power in those eyes, a power strong enough to hold my gaze, a power strong enough to silence the words on my tongue.

Holy fuck. This freak was hot!

"What did you say your name was?" his dark eyebrows furrow in what I can only assume to be intense confusion.

"I didn't say my name was anything!" I shout, despite the sudden awe I find myself in I'm glad a snide remark still manages to find my lips.

He doesn't seem to know how to answer me; we stand there staring at each other in silence until two guys, who I assume to be his younger brothers appear behind him.

"Are you Sarah Black?" One of the younger guys asks

"Yes I am" I say, trying m best to stay calm "And I'm going to be late if you don't get out of my way!" I snap glaring at each of them in turn.

"You're an artist?" The same young guy asks

"Yep" I say popping the p "I'm a fucking artist. Now move"

They split apart letting me slip through them towards Jesse and Roxy. I chance a quick glance at them over my shoulder, just as the arm belonging to the guy who first grabbed me snaps forwards capturing my wrist.

This time though when he looks at me, his hard etched face softens as he smiles warmly at me. Strange feelings stir within me, feelings I know I haven't felt with Luke.

"My names Paul" he says, his eyes trained on me.

"Fuck off" I say with a laugh in my voice. Pulling my arm free of his hold, I dash forward.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
